Exhale
by Halliday08
Summary: He comes closer calls me angel and walks away thats when I exhale.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters in the books...

Just a couple of thoughts and moments between Fred's death and George and Angelina's engagement.

* * *

I was in Diagon Alley again. I find myself there more often then I would like to, the area is different the pub is different. I come accustomed to having a nice cup of tea reading a good " How I survived it all!" Novel. I see those everywhere lately because eleven months later people still cannot believe they are alive.

I smile a lot lately knowing it will not be in vain. I see eyes lighting up teeth showing through wide grins. And I love it. Seeing bright colors happy places and people, make me swell with joy. Maybe that is why I am always here that and other reasons I suppose.

Well I seen him again those brilliant hazel eyes keep fooling me. I swear on Merlin's grave he was flirting with me or it might have been my overactive libido some days I can't tell. He smiles at me through the empty silence. I don't smile back of course not, I am to busy trying not to make fool out of myself. He sees how stiff I am he comes closer calls me angel and walks away that's when I exhale.  
I shouldn't act so foolish he is just a strapping young attractive man He can do what ever he likes.

The night is so clear I wish I were. The cloudy storm in my head obligates me to be moody. My friends know to stay away when the cloud called mourning is over my head. It seems to follow me when 'those feelings' creep up on me. 'Those feelings' keep me awake and the storm cloud alive. It still scares me to think about him and what we were. Mind you, it wasn't much nor long but it was something. Something I hold dear. I must let go sitting around like a widowed housewife it's… pathetic. Fred and I dated yes I understand and now he is gone.  
The tear finally fell. The sobs come shortly the process is long and tedious hours feel like days and after all this time the mourning is now complete. I have escaped my stormy cloud.

Again, here I am in a pub. No novel no smiling just anger in my chest. I am frustrated and confused guilt beyond comparison. I get up in my rage knocking over several chairs I walk no, run out of the pub down Diagon Alley where he is.  
"George?"  
He looks up a smile already in place.  
"Ange, I was just thinking about you."  
Involuntary screaming continued next.  
"GEORGE GO OUT WITH ME SOMETIME?"  
When has the store been so quiet weren't their children screaming about a toy old wizards arguing about prices the exchange of coins anything but this silence.  
"Yeah ange of course, you, me and dinner tomorrow at 7?"  
I nodded curtly turned on my heel and walked briskly out of the joke shop.

The horizon was a bright orange when I took George Weasley's hand leading the way to the restaurant I found myself breathing normally today. My heartbeat is steady we sat ate and conversed laughed and rejoiced in each other's company. Until…We left the restaurant hand in hand.  
"Angelina answer me truthfully."  
We stopped walking I nodded tucking a stray hair behind my ear.  
"Yes what do you need to know?"  
"Did you think about Fred tonight?"  
"Yes, I did George why?" I sounded defensive.  
He looked away I did not like that.  
"Did you compare us tonight angel?"  
He looked back at me his eyes shining in the moon light.  
"No what kind of person would do that?"  
This turn of conversation made me completely uncomfortable and a little hurt that George would think I was trading twins like on some kind of muggle soap opera.  
"All kinds." He muttered bitterly.  
"George I can't believe you would think just because Fred past away that I just switched to you like a second choice! I like _you_ George."  
"I like you too Angel but don't you feel guilty?" He countered quickly looking back up at the sky once more.  
So he felt it too the unbelievable guilt. I took a deep breath.  
"I did George but I had these feelings for so long I fought with it until I couldn't stand it any more."  
Before I could draw a breath to continue on my infatuation. He kissed me deep and passionately. I didn't fight it I wanted this for so long I kissed him back just as fierce. He drew back for air as I inhaled the summer's night breeze he looked into my eyes. And he smiled.  
"I think Fred is laughing at me right now". I chuckled as he took my hand again.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because I waited so long to say I love you."


End file.
